It All Started With A Peach
by GreenDayLover99
Summary: it was a normal day at the air temple until Zuko found peaches... by the way the characters belong to their owners! i'm not done this story yet so let me write more XD!
1. Chapter 1

It All Started With A Peach

"Hey Aang time to train, get up!" he just rolled over and ignored me "Five more minutes Sifu Hotman…" I glared at the little monk "Aang if you don't get up I'll drag you out of that bed!" I growled out, "Alright Zuko I'm getting up!" he sprang up and bowed to me "Good morning Sifu Hotman," he giggled then ran out of the room, "sometimes I just want to kill that kid…" I sighed and walked out after him,

It was a normal day at the Western Air Temple; I was making breakfast for everyone, using water bending to stir the porridge. I grabbed some bowls and started to fill them "Breakfast is ready!" I called to everyone, once they all sat down I handed them out, "This tastes really good Katara!" Aang said "Thank you, but um where's Zuko?" I narrowed my eyes and looked around "I think he went to grab something from his room." Aang said and continued to eat his food "Actually here he come's now Sugar Queen" the little blind earth bender pointed behind her, he came and plopped down next to me "umm here Katara…" he handed me a bag, "what is this!?" I said annoyed "I thought you guys might want to try some Dragon peaches and maybe you could have the first one." He said as he took the bag away from me and pulled out a bright red peach and handed it to me "Thanks," I bit into it along with everyone else when they got theirs, "This is really good!" Sokka exclaimed as he inhaled the peach "You're right Sokka this is great, Zuko where did you find these?" I asked and took another bite "well there's a tree in the forest with a whole bunch of ripe peaches on it." He said and took a peach for himself along with a bowl of porridge, "Well thanks I guess, do you have more?" I asked "Yeah why?" he raised his eyebrow "I'll mix them in the porridge tomorrow, and any other fruit you find too." I said as I finished off the peach.

After breakfast I started to wash the dishes, I started to wash them in cold water since I didn't feel like waiting for the fire to heat it up I grabbed a little bit of soap and started to scrub. The cold water was kind of hurting my hands, yeah I normally use cooler water when I water bend but it is warmer, even in the southern water tribe I never had my hands in cold water… "Want that warmer?" I was brought out of my thoughts by a familiar voice, I turned to see Zuko leaning against a pillar, "No, I'm perfectly fine and I don't need help from you!" I said coldly and I went back to washing the dishes, "Why can't I help you?!" "EEK! Why are you so close!" he had moved from the pillar to right next to me, "Sorry I thought you heard me." He said was he took a step back. "HOW COULD I! You walk all stealthy!" I shrieked. "Sorry…" he said quietly as he walked over to the dish water, he put his hand in the water and closed his eyes. I watched with narrow eyes as the water started to steam a little, he took his hand out and started to walk away…

I took my hand out of the water and started to walk back to my room when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Katara "Thanks…Zuko." She said quietly and looked away from me to wash the dishes. I smiled to myself a little as I walked away, instead of going to my room I went to find Toph, "Sparky! Wait up!" I turned and saw Toph running towards me, "It's time for some pay back!" she cracked he small fingers…

I had finished the dishes and wanted to practice my water bending so I wanted to find a sparring partner, I saw Haru with Teo and The Duke coming this way. "Hey have you guys seen Toph?" I asked "Yeah, last time I saw her she was with Zuko near the big fountain." Teo said as he pointed behind him, I thanked them and headed to the fountain.

"Toph I don't want to do this anymore!" I groaned, she made me give her a piggy back rides all over the temple and I was getting annoyed with it. "Sorry Sparky this is payback! You burned my feet I'm not letting that go until I'm satisfied. Now onward to find Katara!" she ordered and pulled my hair a little. I sighed and headed off to the kitchen hoping she would be there.

I was almost to the fountain when I saw Zuko and Toph and for some reason Toph was on Zuko's shoulders. "Um what is- what are you doing?" I asked slightly amused. "Payback" he said simply, I shrugged and looked up to Toph, "Do you wanna spar with me Toph?" "Hmm I don't know Sugar Queen, I'm kinda tired… why don't you spar with Aang or Haru?" she asked lazily "Aang won't want to hurt me and Haru won't put up a good fight." I crossed my arms over my chest as I spoke, "I'll spar with you." I flicked my eyes down to Zuko's "What?!" I asked he rolled his eyes "I said I'll spar with you." I narrowed my eyes at him then smiled.

She looked at me with her eyes narrowed until she started to smile but it wasn't a nice smile, "I'm going to regret this aren't I?" I whispered up to Toph, she nodded and smirked, "great…" I set Toph down and stood across from Katara... she got into a fighting stance and so did I, "Ready?" she asked I nodded,

By the time the fight was over I had her pined on the ground, she put up a really good fight. "I told you I would win." I smirked at her "Shut up! I went easy on you!" she growled as she pushed me off of her, "You want this back?" I asked holding out her clip in my hand "Hey give it!" she yelled, I stood up and held my hand above my head, since I'm a lot taller than her she couldn't even reach my wrist, "Zuko! Give it back" she said as she stood in front of me on her tip toes pulling on my other arm trying to get it. "Nope, not until you admit I beat you fair and square." I smirked down at her, she sighed "Fine! You beat me…" she said quietly, I handed her back her hair piece and watched her put it back in, She turned to walk away "Thanks for the spar jerk bender!" She called out and gave me a false cold look,

After the spar I headed to the kitchen to start dinner, the day had went by fast and the sun was already setting, I started putting chunks of meat from the pig rooster Sokka caught onto some chopsticks, since Aang's a vegetarian I but different Veggies on a chopstick for him then I put the sticks on a weird rack thing I found in the temple kitchen and started to make the fire. "Want help with that?" I heard someone ask form behind me "No Zuko I'm fine, now get lost!" I said annoyed "Why won't you let me help you?" he growled out "Because I don't need help from someone like YOU!" I growled back getting angry. "What do you mean someone like YOU?! You don't even know me!" "Oh yeah?" I said "YEAH!" he yelled. "I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE MY FRIEND! BUT NO YOU GO WITH AZULA! YOU'RE A TRAITOR!" I hollered at him not even caring how loud I was! I looked him in the eyes and he looked back "why can't you let that go?" he asked quietly as he looked down "WHY?! That's what you ask! Why?! Because out of all the things you did I thought you had changed! I hoped that you had changed! I FELT BAD FOR YOU!" I clenched my fist tight,

BASH! I couldn't control myself; I looked at him his head was turned to the side because of the force of the punch. He slowly turned back to me with wide eyes but not for long, his eyes darkened and he started to turn away from me "ZUKO! Wait I'm sorry!" I lightly grabbed his shoulder "Let go!" I cringed at the harshness in his tone but I let go of his shoulder and let him keep walking. I closed my eyes what is wrong with me! What did I just do? I feel so bad… I pinched the bridge of my nose and went back to cooking…

By the time dinner was ready the sun was set and the stars were out, I passed out the food trying to push the thought that Zuko wasn't here to the back of my mind.


	2. Explosions

** i forgot to say earlier the characters belong to their owners!**

"Hey Katara have you seen Zuko?" my head snapped to my left where Toph was sitting looking at me with an unreadable expression, "N-No I don't, he might be in his room but who cares!" I snapped at her "Did something happen?" she asked, I sighed and stood up "Toph come with me." I said and started walking towards the big fountain. "You know what I did, so drop it! He deserved it, ok?" I whispered making sure no one else heard. "Alright Sugar Queen, I'll let this slide because I know how you feel about him and all that stuff. But just try not to hit him anymore just yell. Okay?" she asked I nodded and smiled at her and we walked back to the group.

Zuko's POV

I just sat there in my bed staring at the celling, I'm mad now I know she will never trust me so why should I keep being nice if she won't return it? "Growlmm!" I rolled over and shoved my face in my pillow; I'm kinda hungry, stupid stomach don't growl! I rolled back over and rubbed my jaw where she hit me, she hit pretty hard for a girl it kinda hurt too. "I guess I'll go eat." I sat up and got off the bed and stretched my limbs then headed out to get some food…

I walked out to see Aang balancing his chopstick on his nose, I couldn't help but chuckle then everyone including Momo turned to me, "What!?" I asked annoyed "We just never thought a stiff guy like you could laugh." Katara said with a smirk "Yeah and I never thought a girl like you could hit hard!" I snapped back, she frowned and looked away "what do you mean Zuko?" Aang asked looked up at me "nothing…" I sighed and grabbed a chopstick with meat, "AWWW! Zuko I wanted that" Sokka whined "to bad I'm starving!" I took a bite and sat down next to Toph "Becareful Sparky, Sugar Queen's really mad at you." She whispered as she scratched her head, I shrugged and continued eating.

Katara's POV

After dinner I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, I took my hair out and brushed it I washed my face. I put on my night clothes and headed to bed.

I woke up the next morning to Toph flicking my forehead; I batted her hands away and sat up "what Toph?" I asked groggily "get up and get dressed people are hungry" and with that she walked out of my room. "God, why can't they cook for once?" I got dressed and fixed my hair and walked out of my room.

When I got closer to where everyone was I smelled food, what?! Food I got up to cook not to watch someone else do it! I stomped over to them "if you guys have food why did Toph wake me up?" I said with my hands on my hips. "Sorry Sugar Queen Sparky stared cook after I went to get you I guess." she shrugged and went back to picking her toes. "Zuko why didn't you just wait for me to get up!" I yelled "Because you took too long so I cooked so what?!" he continued to make the jook. "Let me finish it then!" I walked over and pulled the spoon out of his hand "HEY!" he snatched the spoon back from me.

We fought over the spoon for a long time until Toph pulled us apart and told us to quit it or she'll throw us off the cliff side. I crossed my arms over my chest and walked over to Sokka and sat down "Do you think Toph likes Zuko more than me?" I whispered to Sokka "Duh! He doesn't nag he all the time plus he gives her piggy back rides." I glared at him "Sorry sis but it's true." He ruffled my hair and smiled at me, which made me laugh. Breakfast was pretty peaceful after that until there was a huge explosion…


End file.
